


Nursing a Bennet Back to Health

by Johnismyloveforever64



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, Medical, Sexual Content, Surgery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnismyloveforever64/pseuds/Johnismyloveforever64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie breaks her leg and it's up to William Darcy to nurse her back to health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rise and Fall of Lizzie's Skating Career

Darcy squeezed my hand as we stepped onto the ice. I am now furious at Gigi. This was all her brilliant plan. She invited us to go ice skating, supposedly on a double date, and then ditched us at the last minute. She’s always doing this. She thinks that we don’t have enough cute moments as a couple. Well, isn’t our couply coulpeness enough cuteness to satisfy her? Apparently not. So now we have to skate on ice. I haven’t done this since I was eight, and even then I was only doing it to hold Lydia’s hand while Jane nursed a twisted ankle (from ice skating) and mom took pictures from the sidelines. Lydia’s tiny five year old body pulled me down to the ice so many times, that I think I still have bruises. 

“Oh come on, Lizzie, it’s not so bad,” Darcy said as he glided effortlessly on the ice. I clung onto the wall watching him skate. He stopped in front of me and took my hands, leaning in for the most romantic kiss, and then he pulled me away from the wall and sent me sailing down the ice. I screamed on the top of my lungs and I think I saw regret on Darcy’s face. He chased after me, going full Olympic skater, and grabbed me from behind (not a euphemism) just in time. I spun around in his arms so I was facing him. I collapsed into his arms in exhaustion and he held me close. “Sorry,” he whispered in my ear. I lightly shoved him, trying to act mad but really I was kind of laughing. “Here, let’s try again. This time, I’ll hold your hand.” I looked at it wearily. He waited patiently, giving me his most endearing smile. Finally, I sighed and grabbed his hand and he started pulling me across the ice again. 

At first, it was kind of fun. I didn’t really have to do any work with Darcy holding onto me so tightly, and I had to admit, basically flying on ice is actually kind of exhilarating. This was all until he hit a rough patch of ice and nearly tripped, letting go of my hand in the process. 

What happened next is kind of difficult to describe. I’m calling it the “Lizzie flies through the air at record speeds with zero control of her body before crashing into the ice wall, falling very awkwardly on her ankle” (TM Lizzie Benet). So there I was, lying on the ice in agony, cursing the too sweet Gigi Darcy, while My Darcy came running after me (on skates). 

“Lizzie! Lizzie!” he exclaimed, sliding over to me on his knees. He rested my head in his lap and examined my ankle, and that’s when we realized that it wasn’t just my ankle. Basically everything from my knee down was a black and blue swollen mess of pain. And then everything was white. 

………

I woke up in an ambulance sometime later. Darcy was squeezing my hand, his face only inches from mine, whispering soothing things to me. for a second I forgot where I was and leaned in to kiss him, but as he was in a panic and I suddenly remembered how much pain I was in, our lips never quite made it. I thought for a very quick second that I was giving birth. That’s how much pain I was in. I was screaming and Darcy was trying to calm me down, but I could see that he was really upset. I had to ignore that in order to continue screaming. 

“Darcy,” I gasped, squeezing the hell out of his hand, “If I die, will you please, please tell me that I totally meant to give her grandbabies I just wasn’t ready yet.” Darcy seemed blind-sided by this for a moment but then he just nodded. 

“Sure, I’ll tell her. Is there anything else you want me to tell her?” I didn’t answer, I just screamed. 

We got to the hospital shortly after that. The ambulance stopped and the EMTs started pulling me out and all of a sudden, I got scared, like really, really scared. You see, I’ve never been to the hospital (before today), and I had no idea what to expect, which seriously scares me. I think Darcy could tell because he was whispering things like, “Don’t worry,   
everything is going to be fine.” 

But you see the thing about Darcy is, he’s sweet and kind and wants to reassure me that everything is happy and rainbows, but I also know Darcy. He’s a realist, he just tells me everything is going to be fine because he wants me to feel safe and secure, but I know there’s a part of him, basically all of him, that understands that not everything can turn out okay just because I’m involved. But try telling Darcy that. He’ll deny it ten-fold and then I argue, and then we fight, and then we make-out and he tells me everything is fine. And usually it is. Like with my mother’s constant panic over selling the house (oh yeah, they’re selling the house and are now picking out condos) or when Lydia calls me up about…anything. Those things usually turn out okay. Mom is actually pretty great with real estate and dad has introduced her to bonsai trees, as a way of calming her. Lydia is doing much, much better working as an assistant at my company (she’s starting school soon, I could not be more thrilled). So, yeah, I don’t really have to worry about them, but despite my life being in this perfect sort of bliss right now (My media company is doing well. We just started a new web series about Little Women and are in the works to do something by Jane Austen), I know that not everything is perfect all the time. especially now, as I am being ushered through a San Francisco emergency room with Darcy holding my hand.


	2. The Next Steps In Healing Lizzie B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie's in the hospital and Darcy tries to be supportive.

I end up in a hospital room with just Darcy and he continues to reassure me. “Lizzie, I will get you the best doctor in the city. They will fix you, I promise.” He kisses my head, and it’s the first thing he’s done tonight that actually reassured me. 

Just then a doctor walks in. she asks me about the fall, and I tell her all about how I was bamboozled into ice skating and Darcy apologizes profusely for letting go. The doctor reassures us that this happens all the time and that I have nothing to be embarrassed about, but I beg to differ. She then gives me morphine, which normally I would’ve objected to, being that it is a strong narcotic, but being that I am in the worst pain of my life and am afraid of blacking out again, I take it gladly.   
The doctor takes my vitals and then says, “Uh, Lizzie, we have to take your X-rays now.” I look at up at Darcy, squeezing his hands. 

“It’s fine,” he tells me, “Just relax.” 

I am then carted out of the room, and only a short while later, I am carted back in. Darcy is waiting for me, looking concerned. I try to reassure him that I was fine, but let’s face it, I am not fine. But if he can lie about everything being peachy, so can I. 

“Darcy, I’m fine,” I tell him, and he looks skeptically at me. “The morphine is helping a lot. I can barely feel my nose.” I realize then that I’m probably not talking as clearly as I thought I was. “You’re beautiful, Darcy. Remember that my love.” Now I’m hysterical. “Do you remember at Easter, when my mom made your potatoes in the shape of a heart with a little D and an L, and I got all mad. Well, I wasn’t actually mad. I was actually happy because I felt that our love was so real that it could be represented by mashed potatoes.” And now I’m crying. “Oh Darcy!” I shriek, throwing my arms around him. Instead of the rational thing, which is to run away from his crazy, ultra high girlfriend, he just hugs me back. 

“I know, I love you too. I think our love is strong enough to be represented by sweet potatoes even.” I gasp at that and hug him again. “Speaking of your mother, do you think you should call her?”

“Why? Is she making more love potatoes?” I exclaim. He chuckles at this. 

“No, I think that she should know about what happened.” I looked at him skeptically 

“Why?”

“Because she’s your mother and she loves you.”

“Yes, but why do I have to include her in my affairs?” 

“Because, she has the right to know what is happening with her daughter. Especially when it’s this big.” I continued to look at him like he was some delirious stranger. 

“Darce, hon, I know you have a big brain, but you are a bit dumb today.” I thought he’d laugh but he just looked annoyed. “Oh, Darcy, honey, I’m sorry.” I hugged him again, but awkwardly because morphine doesn’t give you much control over your body. You kind of just flop around like a fish. “But I am not calling my mother until I know exactly what’s wrong with my leg.”

“It’s broken,” the doctor interjected with perfect timing. After hearing that I fell backwards on the bed, hand pressed against my forehead in oh so dramatic of a fashion. Maybe I am turning into my mother. Darcy on the other hand looked like he was about to explode. He was trying to be calming and reassuring but he also looked like someone had just ran over his puppy. I patted his hand (awkwardly, because you know, morphine) and then said, “Legs break.” As if I had just spilled milk and not broken a bone. “Uh, Lizzie,” the doctor interrupted my blithering, “I am not finished explaining.”

“Yeah, go ahead it’s fine.” Then I laughed…a lot. 

“You see, your ankle is broken in two places and you have several hairline fractures on your shin.” The color drained from Darcy’s face, and I think if I had a clearer mind, mine would’ve too. instead I kind of just wept for several long minutes. Darcy knelt down next to me, soothing me (of course) while kissing my cheeks and my hair and my neck as soothingly and gingerly as possible until we kind of forget that the doctor was still standing there, and she was waiting for us to stop. When we finally did, she continued. “Lizzie, I am going to recommend you see an orthopedist, and they will decide what to do about your leg.”

“What to do?” I asked suspiciously. “Aren’t they just going to set it and put in a cast?”

“Well, it does depend. They might want to explore other options.” At this point, everyone in the room knew where this was going except for me. Darcy was trying to be comforting, stroking my hair and keeping an arm around me, but I was still sort of out of it. 

“What other options are there?” I finally asked, afraid of the answer. 

The doctor paused before answering, “Sometimes they like to do surgery to ensure that the bone is set correctly and that it will heal as best as possible.” the only word I heard in that sentence was surgery. Now I went pale. I don’t want to be a wimp, but the idea of getting surgery shakes me to my core, and I can’t explain why. I mean, logically I know it’s fine. I’ll be in good hands, and the chances of anything going wrong while going under the knife are rare. So, why did I start shaking like a leaf when she said that? Darcy held me close to him, kissing my hair and whispering, “It’s fine, everything is going to be fine.” But I know that there isn’t a part of him that truly believed that, and that scared me. “Lizzie, I want you to know that this isn’t a definite. It’s just as likely that they’ll set it, cast it, and send you on your way.” I only felt a notch more relieved.   
So the doctor and Darcy talked a little bit about what the immediate plan was and then the doctor dropped this little bomb on me, “And she should be able to go home in the morning.”

“The morning!” I exclaimed, outraged. “There is no way that I am staying here all night! Do you expect me to sleep here?”

“Yes,” the doctor answered like it was obvious, which it was, “You need to be closely monitored tonight while you are morphine. It’s the rules.” 

So, I guess Lizzie Bennet is spending the night in the hospital. Yeah.


	3. The View from the Hospital Doorway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Darce get into a bit of an awkward situation while Lizzie is staying in the hospital.

Darcy reacted to my being in the hospital, by sending Fitz to get me snacks, tea, and some movies to watch. While Fitz was off being Darcy’s delivery boy, Darcy laid next to me in my hospital bed, stroking my hair and reading Downton Abbey fanfiction off his phone. After a while, I started to get tired and Darcy put his phone away and we just laid together. 

“You know, you look really nice in a hospital gown.” I laughed. “No, I’m serious. “You look radiant, Lizzie Bennet.” And then he kissed me, and it was perfect like it always is. After he pulled away we just stared at each other, thinking. “How are we going to do this?” 

“The Darcy Way” (TM Lizzie Bennet). The Darcy Way is a way of giving a girl what she wants without asking for anything in return. Usually, I Please Please Him, but tonight, I don’t think that’s possible. 

Still, Darcy got down to the edge of the bed, fitting in between my bad leg and my good leg. He lifted up my hospital gown and pulled down my panties. He slithered up so his face was hovering over my upper thigh. He positioned himself carefully so he wasn’t touching my bad leg at all. Then, he lowered his head so he was in the right position. He started by kissing my inner thigh moving closer and closer each time, until he made it. he was just about to begin when I hear a scream from the doorway. We both look up and see Gigi Darcy with Fitz standing in the doorway. The scream came from Gigi. Fitz was stunned into silence. 

“Oh my God, Lizzie!” she seemed more happy than shocked. “Aren’t you in pain?”  
“Morphine,” I breathed. By this point Darcy had returned to his former position, next to me in the bed. he had his arm around me, and was blushing the reddest red in the universe. 

There was way too much awkward silence for me to handle. Or anyone for that matter.   
Finally, Fitz broke it by saying, “So, we got you you’re favorite tea.” He handed me my tea and I slowly drank it, not looking anyone in the eyes. Then, Fitz decided to make it even more awkward by saying, “So, Darce, I see you aren’t having any trouble keeping your lady happy.” Darcy gave him the deadliest look that I have ever seen him give. Fitz didn’t seem fazed, though. the whole time Gigi was staring at us all giddy. You’d think she’d be a little grossed out witnessing her brother going down on his girlfriend, but no, she’s pleased. 

“Okay, why don’t we watch a movie?” I finally suggest. 

So I pop in a period movie and for a while we’re just hanging out, watching a movie, as if everything is normal, while in a hospital, and after my boyfriend’s sister and his best friend saw him…you know what, nothing could make this situation normal. 

That is why they had to leave halfway through to movie. They gave me big hugs and best wishes and then they were gone. Thank God. 

“So, should pick up where we left off?” He asked the moment the left. I giggled and nodded. He had already started slithering down to my waist when I heard another scream from the door. I looked up and saw Lydia. 

“Hi, Lydia, how did you know to come here?” I asked a bit confused. I didn’t tell Lydia because I was afraid she’d tell Jane, who would then tell mom, and I was still putting that off. 

“Gigi texted me.” damn it, Gigi. “And beside, I don’t know what the big secret is anyway. Besides the fact that Darcy is clearly pleasing the hard to please Lizzie Bennet.” I rolled my eyes. 

“Let’s not talk about that, please.” I knew that was futile. But surprisingly, she moved on from the subject. 

“So, why didn’t you tell me where you were?”

“It wasn’t that I didn’t want you to know. I just didn’t want anyone else to know.”

“What? You’d think that I’d tell people? Well, I didn’t. I mean, I told Mary, because duh, we live together, and I told Tiffany and Michael and Jeff…” she basically listed every person that we know in the city. 

“Did you tell mom?” I asked, cutting her off before she could finish her list. 

“No, why would I tell mom and deny you the pleasure of telling her?” I glared at her. “Lizzie, come on, it’s fine. Mom is totally chill now. She totally won’t freak out over her poor injured daughter.” I have to say, her mom impression is spot on. 

“I’d still rather wait to tell her.”

“Until when?” Darcy asked, cutting into our conversation. Lydia pointed at him like he had a point. Which he didn’t. I sighed. 

“Look, guys. I will tell her when I feel a little better. Besides, it’s the middle of the night, and I don’t want to worry her.” They all could agree on that, and we ended up spending the   
next hour or so just hanging out and talking. 

And then a nurse came in and gave me another dose of morphine, and then it was suddenly morning. 

“Okay, Lizzie, are you ready to go home?” a nurse was saying to me as I came back into consciousness. I nodded bewilderedly. “Okay, let me just take out your IV.” I forgot that was in there. A doctor had put my leg in a brace, and it was a bit more comfortable now than it had been last night sans morphine. They gave me a prescription for a narcotic that 

I forgot the name of, and told me to rest comfortably today, until I had to be dragged back out of the house for my orthopedist appointment. Oh yeah, that. I would dread it more, if it didn’t mean that my leg would actually get fixed and not be in a sort of weird (and painful) in between place. I still dreaded it though.


	4. Calling All Bennets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie must inform the people in her life of her current situation and it's pretty much the last thing that she wants to do.

At home, Darcy took care of me (duh, it’s Darcy). He got me tea, put on more period dramas, and even made me a pie. Yes, a pie. Now who’s turning into my mother? Then, he dropped the bomb. 

“Lizzie, I think that you’re more rested and feeling better you should call your mother.” Dun. Dun. DUN. 

“Maybe we should have another slice of pie?” I suggested. He gave me a knowing look. 

“You have to call her. We are not having this conversation again.” I sighed and grabbed my phone off the coffee table and called the house phone. Mom picked up on the first ring.

“Oh, Lizzie, are you calling because you have a very special announcement to make.” Literally every time I answer the phone. 

“No, mom, but I do have something to tell you.”

“Is Darcy there?” she asked. 

“Yes, mom, Darcy’s here. He’s always here, considering we live together.”

“I know, I just wanted to hear you say it again.” It’s been two months. You think she’d be used to the idea by now. And on that subject, no, Darcy and I are not getting married, and mom accepted this, mostly because living with a significant other often leads to marrying that significant other. So mom saw it as a big step, and decided to get excited about it instead of crying about how her daughters are all still unmarried. But probably not for long, in her eyes. But unfortunately for her, every time we pick up the phone it is not to make some sort of wedding announcement. 

“Mom, I just wanted to tell you that,” I paused, “I got in an ice skating accident.” I closed my eyes waiting for her to explode. 

“Oh, Elizabeth, did you twist your ankle?”

“It’s a little bit more serious than that.”

“How serious?” Her panic meter just went up about five notches. 

“Well, the doctors are still deciding what to do—“

“What happened, Elizabeth Bennet?”

“I broke my leg, well technically I broke my ankle and have a few hairline fractures in my leg. I’m not in pain because pain meds, so it’s fine.”

“IT IS NOT FINE ELIZABETH BENNET!” I literally dropped my phone. Darcy looked concerned. I scrambled to pick it back up just in time to hear her rant. She went on and on about how I was going to take care of my leg, and how I was going to pay the hospital bills—which Darcy interrupted to tell her that he would cover the whole thing. Normally I’d object, but come on, he has an entertainment empire, and I have a startup company. I think it’s clear who can afford whose hospital bills. My mom thanked Darcy a thousand times and promised to send him a pie or some sort, and possibly a cake. 

After that, mom tired herself out, and I managed to get in a goodbye before hanging up on her. Darcy was proud of me, I could tell. He gave me some snickerdoodles that he apparently made while I was on the phone with my mother. I was a bit miffed by Darcy’s sudden affinity for baking, but thankful for it, as the snickerdoodles were delicious.   
As I was stuffing my face with the cookies, he once again handed me my phone. 

“What? I called mom. I already texted Charlotte a brief summary of what happened, and am going to call her after my appointment. Lydia already knows, your sister, Fitz, even the   
office knows—mine and yours. Who else is there—oh no.”

“Oh yes. You have to call her.”

“Not her, not Jane. It’ll break her fragile little heart.”

“She’s strong, Lizzie. You know that.”

“But, she’s working on the fall line, and she’s been so swamped—“

“She has time for you. You know that she always puts family first. we are talking about Jane Bennet here.” He had a point. I sighed heavily and picked up the phone. 

Jane picked up on the second ring, and unlike mom, she didn’t immediately assume that I was engaged, but she did know something was wrong. 

“Lizzie, what’s going on? Talk to me.” 

“I, uh, um, uh…” it went on like that for a while until I eventually just spit it out. “I broke my leg—sort of.” I gave her the same spiel I gave mom and she listened intently. 

“Oh, Lizzie, you’ll be just fine,” she said when I was done. How did I know she was going to say that? “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m doing better. How about you? How’s Bing?”

“Lizzie, don’t you dare try to take the attention off of yourself. This is about you, and your healing process.” I let her go on about how much she loved me, and had faith in my ability to heal, and then something about how fantastic doctors are, and then finally she put Bing on the phone to give me some expert medical advice. It basically consisted of icing my foot and drinking plenty of water. Part of me is glad that he’s dropped out of med school. 

After I hung up with Jane, I was ready to finally relax when—

“Lizzie, it’s time to go to the orthopedist.” I groaned. “I know, I know, but it should be fine.” I doubted that, like really, really doubted that.


	5. Not That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fate of Lizzie's broken leg is revealed.

Darcy stuck to his word and got me ‘the best orthopedist in the city.’ His office in the center of the city in a tall glass building. His office is on the top floor, and I had to ride an elevator, holding onto Darcy for dear life, all the way to the top. Not the brightest move on an orthopedist’s part. 

His office was beautiful, though. the view was spectacular, and the waiting room was basically a spa. A nurse put this cream on my bad foot that lightened the pain quite a bit.   
Darcy got a massage and I was about to get one too when the doctor called me in. Darcy offered to come in with me before I could even ask him to.   
The doctor examined me for a while. It was pretty general, and was surprisingly easy. Darcy still held my hand through the whole exam. Finally, it was over, and the doctor said he had to think a few things over, and then sent us back out to the waiting room. 

While we were waiting I got a massage, and Darcy sat next to me, thinking deeply. 

“What’s the matter?” I asked him. He sighed heavily. 

“Aren’t you worried?”

“I’m trying not to think about it.”

“I can’t stop thinking about it. look, Lizzie, I saw your X-rays. Your fractures are pretty serious. I’m so afraid that you’re going to…”

“I’m going to what?” I looked into his worried eyes, and I was afraid. Darcy is calm, Darcy is collected. Why is so out of character right now? “Darcy, talk to me.”

“Either way, you’re going to go through hell. Having a bone set, especially a leg, is really painful.” I gulped. I never thought of it that way. “And surgery is surgery. I can’t.” he looked away. “I just don’t know want I am hoping to hear from him.” I touched his face and he looked at me. 

“Listen to me, I—“ I suddenly understood what it was like to be him, trying to reassure that everything is going to be alright when you know in your heart that it isn’t. It seemed fruitless yet the most vital thing in the world. 

But before I could finish my thought, the receptionist asked to speak to Darcy alone. I wasn’t sure why, but I was sort of relieved that I could put this whole thing off for a few minutes. What Darcy had said really freaked me out, and I didn’t really want to know which it would be. Perhaps setting a bone isn’t horrible, and perhaps surgery isn’t so bad after all. I really wished there was a third option. 

“Lizzie?” Darcy called suddenly from the doorway. He walked over to me and knelt down in front of me. “Why don’t I take you for a walk?” I looked at him incredulously. “Or a drive,” he corrected. 

He helped me into his car, and then he started driving me around the city. It was a beautiful day in San Francisco, but I couldn’t appreciate it with this awful sense of dread in the pit of my stomach. I was urging him to just tell me what was wrong, but a part of me, a large part of me, just wanted him to keep driving in silence, letting my blissful ignorance stretch on. But eventually he broke the silence.

“I had an interesting talk with Dr. Rosin.” 

“Did you, now?” my voice was strained. I tried to act casual, but it was nearly impossible. But considering how tightly Darcy was gripping the steering wheel, he found it impossible too. “What did he say?” I asked urgently. He squeezed my hand, never taking his eyes off of the road. 

“Before I answer, can you tell me which you were hoping for?” 

“I don’t want to go under the knife, Darcy.” I shuddered at the thought of it. Darcy looked like someone had just stabbed him in the chest. Tears filled my eyes. “Oh no,” I gasped. 

He looked down and squeezed my hand tighter. 

“I’m sorry, Lizzie.” I started to really cry now. “But, Dr. Rosin is an incredible surgeon. He will take care of you.” I kept on crying. He pulled me into his chest and continued to stare at the road in front of him. He stroked my hair, but he didn’t say anything. No soothing whispers, no words of reassurance. Just the sound of his heart beating in his chest. 

Eventually, my sobs slowed down and I fell asleep in his arms.


	6. Watching Movies the Darcy Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Darcy try to forget their troubles with a nice movie and some stuff afterwards.

I woke up sometime later. we were in the apartment and it was already nighttime. 

“You slept for about six hours,” Darcy commented. His voice was mechanical, almost robotic. It reminded me of the Darcy that I first met, and not in a good way. “Do you want something to eat? You don’t have to stop eating until midnight—“

“Wait, what do you mean I have until midnight to—it’s not tomorrow is it?”

“Well, technically it’s tomorrow night—at 8:00.” His voice was starting to sound less mechanical and more concerned. 

“I didn’t think it’d be so soon.”

“I know, but this is a time sensitive thing.” My lip quivered and he pulled me into his arms, holding me close to him. “I’m going to take care of you, Lizzie Bennet, I promise, I will take care of you.” He kissed me for a long time, and then held me some more. 

The time between 9 and midnight, I spent eating as much food as possible, since I found out I won’t be able to eat for twenty-four hours or more, considering the fact that I won’t be able to eat the second I come out of surgery. Oh my God, I’m having surgery in twenty-four hours. I’ve spent the last couple of hours basically doing that interspersed with binge eating and watching my all time favorite period drama Pride and Prejudice. I was going to watch the Kiera Knightly version, but then I remembered that the 1995 version was six-hours long, and I thought well, as long as we’re killing time. 

An hour into the movie, the real Darcy (as opposed to the less-hot Mr. Darcy), got a little antsy, and I had to admit, so do I. he fed me his usual lines about being as radiant as the California sun, I told him he was sexy and rugged in all the right ways, and then we crawled into the bedroom to have some very carefully choreographed sex.   
He carried me into the bedroom, placed me as carefully onto the bed as humanly possible, and then proceeded to hardcore make-out with me. He started by kissing my lips. It was a short and sweet kiss at first. then, he started to kiss me like a horny teenager in the back of a movie theater. He had one hand on my breast and the other on the back of my head and we were kissing like that for a while and then all the sudden he just stopped and pulled away. 

“What’s the matter?” I asked him. 

“It doesn’t feel right.” 

“Well, that’s because you were cupping instead of groping you’re supposed to—“

“No, not like that. I mean,” he sighed, “Just with everything going on…I’m just afraid of hurting you.”

“You’re not hurting me. honestly, I have so much narcotics in body, I can’t even feel my leg.” 

“Even if I don’t—“ He shook his head. 

“What? What’s wrong?” He turned away. “Darcy—William—you have to tell me.” 

“Fine,” he said facing me. “I am so worried about tomorrow. I keep thinking about it, and I keep thinking about you, and what they’re going to do to you and…” he looked down and sighed. “I just can’t do that tonight.” Lizzie nodded. 

“Alright, I’ll just go to bed then.” She put on her nightgown and got into bed.

“Please don’t be angry with me.”

“I’m not. I get it, I do. Just stay close to me tonight.” He nodded and got in bed with her, holding him close in his arms.  
…………


End file.
